


Don't be shocked. History always repeats itself.... Right?

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, greg is there to help sherlock, john is a bastard, john is not a lovely person in this one, past sherlock and john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: It's happend, John cheated on Sherlock and Sherlock goes to the second man he trusts with his life. Is it possible to trust him with his heart too?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for the John Watson lovers as John cheats on Sherlock. 
> 
> The endgame for this fic is Sherlock and Greg, so if you do not like this then please don't start reading the story. Otherwise, enjoy.

“He cheated on me.”

 

Greg felt rage run through him as Sherlock whispered out the words. The wound was still fresh, still bleeding and Greg had to make his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. He was already half up when Sherlock grabbed his arm, tugging him back, shaking his head lightly.

 

“Don't. I should have known.”

 

Greg sat down, not able to keep the frown of his face and Sherlock sighed, doing his best to keep his voice level, calm.

 

“He cheated on Mary all those years ago. Did I tell you that?”

 

Greg shook his head, rage boiling even more as Sherlock looked down at the floor, hands fidgeting, not able to sit still.

 

“Well, he did and you know what they say. Once a cheater...”

 

Sherlock stopped, biting his lip and closing his eyes but Greg saw the tears coming anyway and he reached out, holding Sherlock in a tight hug. Tears came streaming down as Sherlock cried, clinging to Greg, chest going up and down as he tried to breath.

 

“Shhht Sherlock. It's going to be all right. Calm down, shhht.”

 

Greg stroked Sherlock's back, holding him close till Sherlock suddenly stopped, going numb in his arms.

 

“Oh Sunshine. I'm so sorry.”

 

“I should have known Greg. I should have seen it, all the signs were there! Why didn't I see it?”

 

Sherlock sounded heartbroken, angry with himself and Greg just stayed silent, still rubbing Sherlock's back. He breathed in Sherlock's sent, expensive shampoo that smelled like coconut and something just Sherlock.

 

“Love is a funny thing Sherlock, it makes us blind. Even the most observant of us.”

 

Sherlock finally moved, creating some space between them as he rolled his eyes, anger clear.

 

“Don't give me that Cosmo bullshit Greg! I see everything! It's what I do!”

 

Sherlock got up, wiping his face clean as he headed for the door. Greg jumped after him, grabbing him by his arm and Sherlock let out a growl.

 

“STOP IT! I need to leave, I need to fix this! It's all my fault, I did something wrong, I let him down. I let John down. No, stop, don't!”

 

But Greg dragged Sherlock back to the couch, his rage had boiled over and he towered over Sherlock, face like a thundercloud.

 

“You listen to me Sherlock Holmes! This is not your fault! You did everything for that man! You even bloody died for him! You didn't let him down and I'll be damned if I let you leave to go crawl back to him! He doesn't deserve you Sherlock, he never has! You deserve better!”

 

Sherlock shook his head frantically, trying to stand up but Greg push him back down.

 

“HE CHEATED ON YOU SHERLOCK! Not the other way around. As far as I can tell it's his fault, his choice. If he can't see the precious gift he has then he doesn't deserve you. It's beneath you to beg Sherlock, you never beg.”

 

Sherlock was breathing fast, eyes looking everywhere but Greg and Greg sat down, placing his hands on Sherlock's shoulders.

 

“Breath for me Sherlock. Focus! In and out Sherlock, just like we practised. You're a smart man, you remember this. In and out.”

 

Sherlock was back to himself again soon, looking tired and defeated. Greg felt his heart break as Sherlock looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying. It seemed like he'd aged 10 years in one day and Greg wanted to go and kick John's arse.

 

“Please don't.”

 

“I won't Sherlock, no matter how much I want to, I won't. Wanna stay here for a few days? Guest bedroom's big enough.”

 

Sherlock nodded, gratitude in his eyes as he got up, following Greg down the hall.

 

“Everything's there. I even think there's some spare clothes of you still here. You never came back for them and I- well, I forgot to bring them round.”

 

Sherlock looked around the room, shuffling inside and he walked like an old man, defeated by the world. Broken and lost.

 

“I'm here if you need me, okay Sherlock? Goodnight.”

 

Sherlock gave a tiny smile, filled with sadness and grief and Greg quickly shut the door, restraining himself from going back in and taking Sherlock in his arms, protecting him from the world.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a tricky thing...

Sherlock stayed for a week and Greg hated himself for liking it so much but he did. He liked having Sherlock around, he liked taking care of him, making him lunch and dinner, finding him interesting books to read, just sit with him in the evening while Greg watched a show and Sherlock was miles away inside his mind.

 

It felt so natural and easy, adjusting to Sherlock in his home and flat and he was sad to see Sherlock leave. Sherlock and John had talked but only through text. Greg instantly noticed when John send another text cause Sherlock's body went stiff, his eyes sad and longing but Greg also saw a flimmer of anger in it and that was a start.

 

“Should I go back?”

 

Sherlock asked him the second night, his eyes down on his food as Greg swallowed down a piece of chicken. He wanted to scream out 'no, of course not' but that was his own heart speaking so he took a breath, thinking about his words carefully.

“You don't approve.”

 

Sherlock looked up, taking the silence for what it was and he sighed as Greg raised an eyebrow.

 

“You said it yourself Sherlock, he did it once before. You could go back, try to forgive and forget and really work on your relationship but will you ever be at ease again?”

 

Sherlock shrugged a shoulder, playing with his food and Greg sighed, pushing his plate away.

 

“You know what I think Sherlock. I'd punch the bastard senseless if I could.”

 

Sherlock looked up, eyes wide in surprise before a tiny huff of disbelief came out his mouth.

 

“You wouldn't. You're too kind Greg, too compassionate.”

 

“Don't underestimate what I would do for you Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock blinked, mouth falling open and Greg turned red, looking away to hide his feelings. The silence went on and Greg stood up, cleaning up dinner, back turned to Sherlock as much as possible.

 

_Stupid!_

 

He startled when Sherlock placed a hand on his shoulder briefly, the warmth instantly spreading through his whole body.

 

“Thank you Greg.”

 

Before Greg could say anything Sherlock had turned and walk away, phone in hand as he went to his bedroom.

 

Since then the texting had been less and Sherlock seemed more like himself again. John had left the flat and Sherlock was going back to pick up a few things.

 

“Why are you moving out? It's your flat!”

 

Sherlock shrugged, putting on his coat, checking for his keys and looking at his phone.

 

“It's just temporary, till John finds a new place.”

 

“And where will you live?”

 

Greg couldn't keep the anger out of his voice and Sherlock lifted a brow.

 

“Oh don't give me that look Sherlock! He cheated on you, he's in the wrong! You shouldn't have to give up your space, not even _temporary_ , for him! That bastard!”

 

Greg paced back and forth, his anger raising as Sherlock just stood there, watching him, waiting.

 

“I suggested it.”

 

It was said quietly, almost as if Sherlock hadn't wanted to admit it and Greg stop, looking at Sherlock with pure disbelief.

 

“You did what?”

 

Sherlock looked down, fidgeting with his phone as he spoke, his tone flat, a hint of frustration in it.

 

“It's the logical thing to do Greg! I can call Mycroft and have a new flat in an hour. I'll own him another favour ofcourse but it's easy enough.”

 

Sherlock rinkled his noise, asking another favour of his brother was not something he liked doing but these were desperate times.

 

“And stop looking at me like that. It's my flat, my choice!”

 

Sherlock turned, heading out the door. He wanted to thrown the door closed with force but Greg was already there, grabbing his arm to stop him walking away.

 

“Sherlock! I'm sorry okay. I just. I don't get it, that's all.”

 

Greg looked pained and frustrated, hand still on Sherlock's arm and Sherlock took a breath. Greg was his only friend now, he'd been so helpful this last week. He shouldn't pick fights with him too, not over John.

 

“Don't you get it Greg? I-I still love him. I can't push him out of the flat if I know he doesn't have a place to go. It's not right.”

 

Greg's eyes softened, squeezing Sherlock's arm as he gave him a tiny smile.

 

“You're too good for him Sherlock. If you need a place to stay you can stay here okay. You won't own me a favour, I promise.”

 

Sherlock gave a smile and nodded his head, his anger gone for now.

 

“You're sure?”

 

“Yes. It's not a burden having you here Sherlock. I don't approve of your plan but I want to help you as much as I can. So, come back here when you're done okay?”

 

Greg let go of Sherlock's arm, taking a step back inside the flat and Sherlock nodded, his eyes screaming gratitude.

 

After another small smile Sherlock left, going to the flat to pick up some things before John got back. Greg watched him go with mixed feelings, he still didn't like the fact that Sherlock gave up his own flat for that bastard but he couldn't pretend he didn't mind that Sherlock was going to stay a little bit longer. He sighed, grabbing his coat and wallet and headed out to the shops. He needed some extra supplies of Sherlock was going to stay and he had a mental list of the things Sherlock loved to eat most of all.

 

He was going to help Sherlock through this, no matter how difficult it was for himself. He needed to help his friend, in any way he could.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!”

 

“DON'T DEFEND HIM SHERLOCK, HE DESERVED IT!”

 

“I'M NOT DEFENDING HIM! I''M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!”

 

“I DON'T NEED PROTECTION SHERLOCK! HE'S AN ARSE!”

 

“AND YOU'RE TOO EMOTIONALLY INVOLVED!”

 

“DON'T EVEN DARE GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!”

 

Greg was still furious, body shaking with rage as Sherlock stepped closer, eyes wide with disbelief, face even paler then normal.

 

“It's not bullshit. It's fact. You didn't even hide it Lestrade!”

 

Sherlock threw his hands up in the air, almost slapping Greg in the face and Greg step away, teeth hurting from grinding them together, trying to calm down, to not react.

 

“He didn't do anything wrong Lestrade.”

 

“HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG?! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW SHERLOCK?!”

 

He bursted out in anger, his words so loud Greg was sure the whole neighbourhood could hear. Sherlock turned even more pale, taking two steps back, hands going down and formed into fists.

 

“I am serious.”

 

Sherlock did his best to sound calm and demanding but he was too shaken up by today's events. He could see the bruise forming around Greg's eye, the redness of his knuckles. Sherlock looked up and flinched at the hard edge to Greg's stare, the high alert of his body. It was something new, something he'd never seen of him and it scared and delighted him.

 

“Then you clearly aren't as good at this observing thing as you think you are.”

 

Greg still sounded angry, his voice shaking with rage and Sherlock was working his mind overtime trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

 

“I. I don't understand Greg. It was fine, he was fine. Wasn't he?”

 

Sherlock suddenly felt tired, the anger from before gone in the blink of an eye and he stumbled as he sat down on the sofa, his sofa. He was home again, back in 221B and it was just like before but also changed.

 

He felt tired and heartbroken all over again and this fight with Greg wasn't helping and wasn't making any sense cause he hadn't done anything wrong.

 

“I don't. I didn't do anything- I mean, I.”

 

Sherlock stopped, lip trembling and he turned his head quickly, not wanting Greg to see it. Of course Greg was an expert at knowing when something was wrong and Sherlock felt a warm body against his own in second.

 

“Oh Sherlock, I'm sorry. I didn't. It's not your fault Sherlock, you didn't do anything wrong I promise.”

 

Sherlock relaxed just a fraction at the words, glad to not be responsible for Greg's bad mood. He went through the events in his head, trying to find the solution but it was all a bit foggy, a bit hazy. Seeing John back after 3 months had been difficult. He'd thought Greg being there would help and it did for a second but then everything went bad and then worse and suddenly Sherlock had to pull Greg off John, both man looking at each other with murder in their eyes.

 

“What happened Greg? Please tell me.”

 

Greg sighed, patting Sherlock's shoulder, making the man turn to face him. Seeing the tired and drained out look on Sherlock's face made Greg's guilt kick in and he wanted to punch himself for being so out of control. For letting John get to him like that, just one line had been enough to make him see red and attack.

 

“You didn't hear it cause you were in the kitchen, making us tea but John implied, well, he implied I was there to help you because I wanted to- you know....”

 

Greg trailed off, anger raising again as he replayed it in his mind. That smug look in John's eyes, the mocking sound of his voice, the breaking of personal space. It had been too much and he hated himself for not seeing John's true nature sooner.

 

“ _That didn't take long. Happy with the scraps Greg?”_

 

It had been insulting and degrading and nobody was going to talk like that to him. Nobody was going to talk about Sherlock like that in Greg's presence.

 

“You wanted to what?”

 

Greg snapped out of his thoughts, seeing the confused look on Sherlock's face and he sighed again. Sometimes the genius really was slow.

 

“He implied I'm helping you because I want to have sex with you Sherlock. That's what he said.”

 

Sherlock tensed and Greg felt his heart give a crack. He moved backwards, creating more space but stopped when he saw the offended look on Sherlock's face.

 

“There's no need to move Greg. Or am I really that unwanted?”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Sherlock's face went from offended to broken again and Greg reached out, taking Sherlock's hand. He felt it trembling in his own and when he looked up he saw the beginning of tears in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“What's going on Sherlock? Did John- what did that bastard tell you?”

 

Sherlock shook his head furiously, wiping away his tears with his free hand, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

 

“Doesn't matter. John is gone and so are his words.”

 

Sherlock gave a tired, sad smile and Greg squeezed his hand, moving to get up.

 

“I should go, let you get some sleep, it's been a rough day.”

 

Before Greg could turn Sherlock was up, holding him back with a tight grip on his wrist.

 

“Don't go! I- please stay?”

 

“Sherlock, you need to know that what John said, it's not true. I would never...”

 

Greg stopped as Sherlock shook his head, a sad look in his eyes.

 

“I know you don't want me Greg. But I don't want to be alone tonight so I'm asking you to stay.”

 

Greg's response took a while, he blinked his eyes as he looked at Sherlock, trying to read his mind.

 

“Say that again?”

 

Sherlock frowned and Greg took Sherlock's hands in his, holding them too tightly as he tried to stay calm.

 

“That first part,say it again.”

 

Sherlock looked heartbroken and it came out a whisper, aimed at the floor.

 

“Sherlock. I. It's not that I don't want you. Do you want... No, this can't be right.”

 

Sherlock looked up, sadness being replaced by light hope and Greg couldn't keep his mouth closed. He stared at Sherlock like a fish on dry land, not able to move, not able to think, let alone speak.

 

“Greg? Please say something?”

 

Greg opened and closed his mouth, swallowing to try and be able to speak but words failed him as Sherlock kept looking at him, that mix of hope and anguish. Greg let go of Sherlock's hands, seeing the disappointment in Sherlock's eyes as he lifted his hand, placing it on Sherlock's cheek and using his thumb to stroke it lightly. Sherlock's eyes changed again, too many emotions to count but Greg knew his touch was wanted.

 

He let his hand wander in Sherlock's hair, feeling the softness of his curls and seeing Sherlock close his eyes, a light blush on the cheek he'd just touched.

 

“Greg, I.”

 

Greg's name on Sherlock's lips did things to Greg's body and he wrapped Sherlock in his arms, pressing him close to his chest, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. Sherlock melted into him, arms wrapping around Greg's waist, noise in Greg's hair as they stood there, wrapped up in each other, feeling each other's warmth and hearing their heart beats.

 

“Sherlock, is this real? I mean, are we talking about the same thing here?”

 

Greg kept Sherlock close, afraid for this to end too soon but needing to know anyway.

 

“Greg I. I'm not good at this. At all.”

 

Sherlock broke the hold and Greg felt completely cold. Sherlock looked shy and lovely and Greg caught his breath, feeling too much too fast.

 

“Sherlock, I. God, I'd do anything for you.”

 

Sherlock blushed even more, fidgeting with his hands, licking his lips before speaking.

 

“You want me?”

 

Greg nodded and Sherlock's eyes widened again in disbelief. He stepped closer, a smile on his lips as he leaned forward.

 

“Good. I -I want you too Greg.”

 

Sherlock's gaze went down again and Greg made the first move, placing a light kiss on Sherlock's lips, nothing demanding, no heat or lust, just love and care.

 

“I want it all Sherlock Holmes. We can take our time, I know it's soon and maybe you'll change your mind in a little while...”

 

Sherlock leaned forward, kissing Greg with force and passion and Greg moaned instead of talking, bringing Sherlock closer to him, tasting his tongue, hearing the little sound of surprise.

 

“You're not a consolation price Greg. I won't change my mind.”

 

Sherlock kissed him again,his hands moving over Greg's arms, squeezing his biceps and Greg smiled while returning the kiss.

 

“Good, cause I won't change my mind either. But we should talk about this some more tomorrow?”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes but nodded his head in agreement before taking Greg's hand and walking to the bedroom.

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“Just to sleep Greg, I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Or any night.”

 

Sherlock blushed again as Greg gave a wide smile following Sherlock to the bedroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, I know, it's a short story but not all my fics can be 94 pages long :D I do hope you liked it and if you have thoughts, suggestions, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
